Offer of Employment
by AndreaTash
Summary: Nick Fury tracks down Wolverine and offers him a spot in the Avengers Initiative. He might require a little persuasion, curtesy of Rogue. Crossover with The Avengers - Nick Fury, Tony Stark and Clint Barton. Set after the events of X-Men: The Last Stand and The Avengers. Rated T for minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1 - Rogue

Author's note: As I kinda stated in the summary, this is a little fic that arose from pure wish. I know it's not in the cards now that Wolverine essentially has his own franchise going on, but how awesome would it be to see him join yet another group of misfits, ie The Avengers? If only…

I was originally going to post as a single chapter, but then decided to split it into three chapters each with its own POV- Rogue, Nick Fury and Wolverine.

I can't imagine Logan joining the Avengers without some compelling persuasion – that's where Rogue comes in. I reckon she's the only one who can make him do something he doesn't really want to do.

* * *

**OFFER OF EMPLOYMENT**

**Chapter 1 - Rogue**

I briefly consider changing the song on my iPod as soon as the instantly recognizable synth cords came through my earphones. I just don't think it provides quite the proper soundtrack for either the moment or my current mood. It's not that I don't like Prince, in fact, I very much do, but tearing down the interstate in Scott's old Ducati while plotting bloody revenge on Bobby Drake needs something with a significantly more grunt than funky 80s electro-pop. Something that could fuel my boiling anger. Then again, a quick glance down at the speed gage corroborates certain voices in my head telling me that it probably wouldn't hurt to calm down a little. The Logan in my head especially, is quite vocal about this, delicately pointing out that without my mutation not even a medical miracle will bring me back to life should I have to be scraped off the road.

I turn off the highway and continue down the long unpaved driveway for the couple of miles it takes me to reach the small cabin. My eyes travel across the landscape around me as soon as I kill the engine. Since the moment I left the Mansion, I've had this niggling sensation in the back of my mind, a kind of alertness I know has nothing to do with me, but is purely a legacy of the paranoia left by Erik and heightened senses from Logan. I feel like someone is watching me, but a quick scan of the black emptiness around me reveals nothing around for miles.

I figure he must have heard me by now, but I don't see a light come on. _Maybe he's not home?_

I head straight for the kitchen because I know that's where he keeps his booze and God knows I'm in desperate need of a long, stiff drink. Again, I've forgotten to switch off my music, because I'm obliviously bopping along to Prince's musings on nuclear proliferation when I turn to find a bemused, but still half-asleep Wolverine staring at me across the room. I take off my earphones and try to save face by opting for casual.

"Logan, hey," I say chirpily. "I didn't think you were home."

"Marie, what are you doing here?" he asks groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes with one hand while using his other to prop himself up against the doorjamb.

"I haven't seen you in ages. I thought I'd come visit." I groan inwardly because I know that came out so lame.

From the look he gives me, he's not buying either. "It's two in the morning," he points out. Needlessly. I know what time it is.

His eyes bore into mine and, dammit, I can't lie to him. "Bobby and I had a fight." I return my attention to the bottle of Canadian Club I fished out from his cupboard.

I know he's watching me, probably wondering if I'm going to elaborate. Instead he takes a step closer and pulls two empty glasses from the drying rack by the sink.

"And you thought you'd come here to…make it worse?" he says, sliding them to me.

I sigh loudly because the whispered rumors that there's some kind of more-than-just-friends relationship between Logan and me really gets on my nerves, especially after all these years. It's getting old.

"This wedding is getting out of hand, Logan. We can't agree on anything," I say tiredly, truly feeling the late hour now. I tap the side of my head and say, "I still have you in my head, remember? If I didn't leave, I was going to punch him in the face."

At that, he can't help but smile. There's never been any deep love between the two, but I know Logan still gets a kick out of messing with Bobby. "Sure that was me, kid?"

I choose to ignore the barbs, knowing that if it weren't for me Logan wouldn't even know Bobby exists. I glance quickly at my watch and confirm that yes, it really is half past two in the morning and I take a moment to look at Logan more closely and kick myself mentally. I didn't even think about the time or that he might have been asleep. And yes, I really did catch him sleeping. His hair is a mess… well, more so than usual. He's not wearing shoes but has obviously thrown on a pair of jeans, purely for my benefit. I know he prefers to sleep in the nude, especially when he's not at the mansion and no, I'm not the only one who knows that.

"I woke you, I'm sorry," I say, genuinely apologetic. "I should have called first."

I fill the two glasses practically to the rim and slide one over to him. His eyebrows shoot up, but he doesn't say anything. I think he's become used to this routine and knows I have a fiery hot temper that has nothing to do with him, or Eric, or even Pyro, but belongs exclusively to me. Over the years he has wisely learnt what to call me on and what to keep to himself. He can obviously sense I'm pissed and he sure as hell doesn't want to step on that landmine.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks, watching me in equal measure of amusement and concern as I down half the liquid in my glass in one go.

"No, not really." I say quickly, my voice husky from the alcohol. I wince at the burning sensation and feel the anger slowly melting. "Can I crash here for the night?"

Clearly thankful that he is being spared details on my lovers' quarrel with Bobby, he takes a swig from his own glass. "Have I ever said no?"

"Thanks, Logan." I smile at him, because he may be unpredictably violent, or rude, or short-tempered, but a lot of it is for show. The man has such a huge heart and he's always there for me. Even the Logan in my head doesn't deny it. "It's just for a couple of days, until I-"

"Wait? A _couple_ of days? You t-"

He stops abruptly and turns his head sharply. I immediately recognize the look, the far away glaze in his eyes, the slight tilt of his head, the subtle flaring of nostrils. He has picked up something nearby, or someone most likely.

"What is it?" I whisper, now also high alert but additionally, curious.

He turns to me with narrowed eyes and growls, "I think Ice Cube followed you."

He's more than a little annoyed, I can tell, and for good reason too. No one, apart from Hank and me, knows the exact location of Logan's cabin. And I am the only one who has ever been here. It's a secret, that for some mysterious reason, he guards very closely. Bobby is probably the last person in the world he would want knowing about it.

But that's what's really odd about this. Bobby knows how much Logan values his little private haven and while he doesn't like the fact that his fiancé flees there on occasion, he's never tried to stop me, or even followed me. _Why would he now? _

And now I frown too, because I'm confused. "That's a first."

His eyes suddenly twinkle with a little too much gleeful eagerness for my liking. I've also seen this look before. The smirk on his face also does nothing to put me at ease. "Want me to go talk to him?"

"No," I say quickly, "I should go."

And I should. I put my glass down on the counter and walk past him, placing a hand on his arm as I do. I squeeze a little and relish the skin-to-skin contact that I had been deprived of for so long. I smile as I remember the reaction at the Mansion a few years ago to the news that I'd taken the cure. Everyone had been so on edge. Storm had suggested I ease into physical contact, and warned everyone it would be a slow process. Instead, I became Marie-all-hands. I think I literally went all around the house touching everyone. Bobby bore the brunt of it, not that he complained. At first it had been as a novelty, but now it's almost like I'm trying to make up for all the subtle displays of affection I've had to hold back for so many years. And I have a lot to make up for with Logan.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Go back to bed."

I get a grunt in response, which I translate to mean he's cool with that.

I don't get very far, though. In fact, I make it as far as the front porch before I'm blinded by a dazzling blast of light that leaves me frozen. I have to close my eyes, but I saw enough and my immediate response is to panic… and to call out for Logan.

"Logan!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, if you don't mind!

Cheers, Andrea


	2. Chapter 2 - Nick Fury

Thank you all for your reviews. Very encouraging. There's just one more chappie after this, which will be from Logan's POV. It's taking me some time to get it just how I'm envisioning it. Once I'm done with it, I will go back and wrap up my Star Wars fic.

Anyhoo, please enjoy, sorry it took so long, and don't forget to review.

Toodles,

AT

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Nick Fury**

I can't help but feel a little guilty. The girl, Rogue, looks really scared with a dozen guns trained on her. It hadn't really been my goal to ambush her like this. Either of them, actually. But I'm out of options. _And_ time.

I won't need the gun power for her, but Wolverine is another story. I don't know how he'll react.

A bare-chested Wolverine eventually barrels out onto the front porch, his eyes frantically searching for her in a see of blinding white light and panic. A deathly calm seems to wash over him once he casts his glance over the scene before him and assesses the situation. Superpowers or not, I know he can't see me. I stand behind my men and their lights. It's a tactical approach. I can see him but he can't see me. It gives me the upper hand, I hope.

The feral grimace, coupled with the gleam of his now brandished claws, gives me pause. After having read about General Stryker's siege on Xavier's school a few years back, I suddenly wonder if perhaps I should have tried a different tactic.

When he takes a step forward, wielding those claws like a rabid animal, my men shift their aim from Rogue to him. I don't know how many bullets it would exactly take to neutralize him. I brought a dozen of my best men, as well as Stark and Barton with me. I hope that's enough. All I really want to do is talk.

"What is this?" His voice is tight with tension.

With the sly grace of a cornered animal he slowly moves around to stand directly in front of Rogue. No words are exchanged between the pair, but clearly a message was conveyed with merely a glance. Once safely behind him, I see her slowly inch her way back into the cabin, probably to call for back up.

"Wolverine?" I call out before she has a chance to do anything. This cannot escalate.

"You have ten seconds to get off my property." His voice is steady, but I can hear the strain underneath.

"Wolverine?" I make my way forward through my wall of guns and men, and I stop no more than a few yards from him. For the most part I'm silhouetted by the lights behind me, but I let him study me as much as his vision will allow.

Rogue's head curiously pokes out from the massive cover of Wolverine's form and I see a slight look of recognition flash across her face. She moves out into full view again. "Who are you?"

"You must be Rogue," I say gently with a courteous nod of my head.

"Rogue, get back in the house," Wolverine says to her gruffly, his eyes never leaving me.

"If they wanted us dead, Logan, we'd be dead already," she replies casually before correcting herself. "Well, _I _would be, anyway."

There's my opening.

"Let me assure you both, I just want to talk." I raise my emptly hands in a gesture of good will and take a short step closer. "We mean you no harm."

Wolverine lifts a single bemused eyebrow as his eyes travel along the guns trained on him. "Not buying, bub."

Fair enough. This is clearly not his first rodeo. I turn to address my men. "Stand down."

In choreographed synchronicity they lower their rifles and the porch is thrown into semi-darkness. Only the light from the cabin's kitchen and the almost full moon lend the scene any visibility. The men take a step back, leaving me flanked by Barton on my left and Stark on my right.

Wolverine doesn't relax, though. In fact, he looks like a coil ready to snap. I realize now, he's tracking Hawkeye. Barton's got his crossbow pulled, with a notched arrow and laser sight resting over Wolverine's chest. While I don't want Barton to shoot, I also don't want him to stand down while Wolverine's still armed and dangerous. He's my last line of defense.

Rogue's eyes are also fixed on Barton, but her pose is casual and her tone belies a little playfulness. "You too, Katniss," she says with a little nod to him.

This is where I'm sure I made the right choice bringing Barton with me and not just Tony Stark. If Barton's in any way insulted by the taunt, he gives absolutely no indication or response. The arrow remains trained on his intended target. It's his staunch composure and stoic silence that can sometimes tip the balance in tense situations like these.

But of course the moment has to be ruined by Stark as he snorts in amusement. "Damn," he says under his breath. "I was saving that one."

Barton ignores him, which is something I've yet to master. Why did I think it would be a good idea to bring him here? A recognizable face, I guess.

"You first, Wolverine," I say motioning to his claws.

Wolverine smiles dangerously. He clearly likes these odds. Bow and arrow against his speed, claws, and superhuman powers. "Think an arrow's gonna stop me from turning you into a jigsaw puzzle?"

This is not really the best way to make a first impression, and I certainly can't have this conversation if everyone is on edge and armed. But I have to put this fire out now and that requires taking a huge gamble.

Just as we'd planned in the days leading up to this, Barton's laser dot moves from Wolverine's heart to rest over Rogue's. Even though the orders are clear that under no circumstance is she to be harmed, I hold my breath and hope Wolverine doesn't call my bluff.

Her posture is no longer casual, and all traces of amusement vanish from her face. "Um, Logan?" she calls in a small voice.

When Wolverine's eyes find the laser dot, the muscles on his jaw flex and his fingers twitch. He fixes Barton with a predatory glare and I'm absolutely sure it's only the immediate danger to Rogue that holds him back.

Rogue's eyes dart nervously between Wolverine and Barton, her breathing shallow as the two men continue their standoff.

"Just do it," she hisses to Wolverine.

Wolverine retracts his claws in an instant, though his eyes never leave Barton. Once Barton lowers his weapon, I breathe.

For a moment there, I wasn't sure how that was going to play out and from the waning terror on Rogue's face and the accusatory way she's staring at me, I'm not sure she knew either.

"You have ten seconds," Wolverine says curtly, his voice still laden with anger.

"Logan," I start. "May I call you Logan?"

"No."

I'm taken aback for a moment. I wasn't expecting this much resistance. This is Banner all over again. "Um, OK, Wolverine then. My name is Nick Fury, and I-"

"Good for you. Time's up, get off my property."

Rogue's eyes suddenly lock onto mine and I finally see full recognition there. For a moment, I think we're about to get somewhere.

Then Stark speaks.

"Listen, guys, we're getting off on the wrong foot here," he says casually, trying to break the tension with his trademark nonchalance. He takes a couple of steps closer to the couple and waves a finger in their general direction. "I'm sorry we crashed your…booty call, we-"

I close my eyes and shake my head. Sometimes I really do think Tony Stark is suicidal.

Wolverine's reaction is visceral. He lets out a deep rumbling growl but before he can pounce on Stark, Rogue's arm shoots out and her palm splays across his chest in an effort to presumably make him think twice about ripping Stark to shreds.

I've got her attention now.

"Nick Fury?" She asks, searching my face. "From SHIELD?"

I smile slightly. "Yes, Ma'am."

"What's SHIELD?" asks a confused Wolverine.

Satisfied he isn't about to brutally slaughter anyone, Rogue lowers the arm holding him back. "The strategic homeland intervention, enforcement, and logistics division."

He blinks twice and stares at her blankly. "The s-what?"

"Seriously?" she snaps back, clearly irritated. "You have to start coming to the briefings."

I wasn't sure it was possible but his scowl deepens. "I am hanging by a thread here, Rogue."

She rolls her eyes and sighs impatiently. "That thing a couple of years ago, in Manhattan, remember?" She turns back to me now, pointing a finger. "The Avengers. That was you."

"Mostly me," butts in Tony Stark with a haughty shrug of his shoulders.

"You took out half the city!" I sense a not-so-subtle hint of accusation in her voice. Somewhat true, I suppose.

"We saved the world!" Stark points out defensively.

"Big deal," she says, matching his arrogance and topping it with a haughty crossing of her arms, "so have we."

"Oh, please tell me you want to talk about San Francisco?" He bites back.

A shadow crosses her face and, beside her, Wolverine growls threateningly.

For the first time in the whole night, Barton chooses this moment to intercede and I'm not surprised. I know how much he hates wasting time. I sense most of his impatience is directed at Stark. "This isn't a pissing contest."

"Then what is this?" She seems equally eager to get to the point. "I would have thought you'd…Oh my God." As the realization hits she turns to Wolverine. "They're here to recruit you." Wolverine remains impassive against her declaration and stares at her vacantly. Unruffled by his silence, she turns to me again. "I'm sorry, did I steal your moment?"

Yes, she did, but I'm not gonna call her on it. Not when I need her on my side for this to work. "It's OK. She's right, Wolverine," I say to the larger-than-life mutant before me. "I would like to offer you the opportunity to join our Initiative."

Finally, Wolverine finds his voice. "Is this a joke?" he asks Rogue.

"We need your help, Wolverine. We could really use someone with your…talent," I explain. "You'd be a great asset to our team."

"Get the fuck off my property!"

"Logan!" Rogue cries. I'm not sure if she's horrified at his rudeness or his cursing. Or both.

"Are you kidding me, Rogue?"

"I think you should hear them out."

And suddenly it's as if we've all just ceased to exist.

"Do you, now?" He asks with mock interest and a lofty raised eyebrow. "I don't do teamwork."

"That's what you said about the X-Men," she points out.

"And how did that work out?"

She seems to visibly shrink from that comment, as if it physically hurt her. She lowers her voice, but not so much that I can't still make out what she says. "That's not fair." she smiles weakly, though it never quite reaches her eyes. "It's not that bad, is it? I'm still here."

Some of Wolverine's resolve seems to melt as guilt flashes across his face. I feel like we might be intruding on a private moment.

When Wolverine speaks again, I had no idea that he could ever sound so gentle. Or curious. "Why are you taking their side, Marie?"

_Marie? _I never came across her real name in my research. That detail has been as closely guarded as the location of Wolverine's cabin.

"We're on the same side, Logan."

"Are we?" he says studying her face closely. "I remember Erik saying something very similar."

Her posture stiffens. "_I'm_ saying it, not Erik," she says angrily.

Our presence is acknowledged again as Wolverine turns to me. "How did you even find me?"

It was hard; I'll give him that. Using Rogue to find him was actually Hank McCoy's idea. I'm not sure if I should disclose that, but I have the feeling he'll know if I lie.

"We followed her." I say with a nod to Rogue who, in addition to rewarding me with a withering glare, takes a subtle but significant step away from Wolverine.

He turns to her with suspicious eyes. "I want everyone off my property. Now!"

"Wait, Logan!" Rogue starts.

"No! Everyone out!" He barks and turns around to go back in the cabin. Rogue tries to follow but he quickly stops her. "You too, Rogue. Go."

"Me?"

"Take her home." He calls out. To me, I guess.

"Logan," she tries again as her hands fumble for his arm. He shakes her off.

"Go home!" With that the door slams shut in her face.

She continues to stare at it for seconds after it closes, her hand floating inches away from the doorknob. She pulls her hand away only to reach for it once more. She does this twice as she seems to think carefully about barging in after him.

"Come on," Barton says gently, "we'll give you a ride back."

She finally realizes she's not alone and when she turns to us, I see a similar Wolverine-like anger reflected on her face. The same scowl. The same posture. It's uncanny.

"This was your brilliant plan?" She asks in weary accusation. "To follow _me _here?" She turns to Stark with a look so full of smug condescension I can only wish to ever duplicate it. "I thought _you_ were supposed to be smart?"

"Yes well," Barton starts with a smirk, "we're starting to have our doubts, too."

She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath as she turns away and reaches for the door again. I feel like this opportunity is about to slip from my hands.

Unfortunately, it's Stark who manages to speak first, quickly bounding up the steps and grabbing her by the arm to stop her from going in. "Hang on, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to him," she says simply, pointing to the door. "Unless, of course, you want to. By the way, he's _really_ pissed."

As if to punctuate her last comment, the sound of shattering glass is heard from inside. Accompanied by some very expressive grunting.

This soundtrack, together with her last comment, seems to give Stark pause. He lets go of her and eyes the cabin with distrust. "Are you sure you're safe?"

She laughs. Not forced or ironic but a real laugh. Like he's really just made a very funny joke. "That's cute," she says. "Listen," she says, turning to me, "I know how to talk to him when he gets like this. Give me a few minutes, OK?" She glances fleetingly at Barton and opens the door. Before she disappears inside she turns to me one last time, "hang tight."

"I like her better," Barton says once she's gone. "Can we take _her_ instead?"

I smile because I like her better, too. But, no, she can't help us.

"You wanna take the science teacher back with us?" Tony asks.

I could tell Stark that looks can be deceiving. Especially when it comes to the so-called X-Men. Rogue might be a science teacher now, but that's not all she is. I've done my research on her. I know the kind of people that live in her head. I know Wolverine is one of them.

"That's no science teacher," I say, walking back to the car. The men follow suit.

"What do you think?" Barton asks when we are sitting back in the car, staring intently at the dark cabin.

Waiting.

I lean back into my seat. "I think it's in her hands now."


End file.
